Zemsta (Fredro)/Akt I
Pokój w zamku Cześnika; drzwi na prawo, lewo i środku; stoły, krzesła etc. - Gitara angielska na ścianie Scena I Cześnik, Dyndalski Cześnik, w białym żupanie bez pasa i w szlafmycy, siedzi przy stole, po prawej od aktorów stronie; okulary na nosie, czyta papiery. — Za stołem, trochę w głębi, stoi Dyndalski, ręce w tył założone. CZEŚNIK jakby do siebie :Piękne dobra w każdym względzie: :Lasy — gleba wyśmienita — :Dobrą żoną pewnie będzie — :Co za czynsze! — To kobiéta! :Trzy folwarki... DYNDALSKI :Miła wdowa. CZEŚNIK :Arcymiła, ani słowa... kładzie papiery :Cóż, polewki }} dziś nie dacie? Dyndalski wychodzi :Długoż na czczo będę czekać? po krótkim milczeniu :Nie, nie trzeba rzeczy zwlekać... Dyndalski, spotkawszy we drzwiach hajduka niosącego na tacy wazkę, talerz, chleb etc., odbiera od niego i wraca. Zawiązuje serwetę pod szyję Cześnikowi, potem podaje talerz z polewką, co wszystko nie tamuje rozmowy. :Qua opiekun i qua krewny, :Miałbym z Klarą sukces pewny: :Ale Klara, młoda, płocha, :Chociaż dzisiaj i pokocha, :Któż za jutro mi zaręczy! DYNDALSKI nabierając na talerz :Nikt rozumny, jaśnie panie — :Rzecz to śliska. CZEŚNIK obracając się ku niemu :Tu sęk właśnie! :Na toż bym się, mocium panie, :Kawalerstwa dziś wyrzekał, :By kto... uderzjąc w stół :Niech go piorun trzaśnie! :Długo będzie na to czekał. po krótkim milczeniu, biorąc na talerz :Ma dochody w prawdzie znaczne — :Podstolina ma znaczniejsze; :Z wdówką zatem działać zacznę. po krótkim milczeniu :Bawi z nami — w domu Klary, :Bo krewniaczka jej daleka, :Ale mnie się wszystko zdaje... DYNDALSKI :Ona czegoś więcej czeka. CZEŚNIK parskając śmiechem :Ona czegoś... więcej... czeka... :A bodajże cię, Dyndalu, :Z tym konceptem! — Czegoś czeka! śmieje się :Tfy!... jakżem się uśmiał szczerze. :Czeka! — Bardzo temu wierzę. jedząc i po krótkiej chwili :Jeszczeć młoda jest i ona, :Ależ wdowa — doświadczona, :Zna proporcją , mocium panie, :I nie każe fircykować, :Po kulikach balansować. po krótkiej chwili :No — nie sekret, żem niemłody, :Alem także i niestary. :Co? DYNDALSKI niekoniecznie przystając :Tać... CZEŚNIK urażony :Możeś młodszy? DYNDALSKI :Miary :Z mego wieku... CZEŚNIK kończąc rozmowę :Mam dowody. chwila milczenia DYNDALSKI skrobiąc się poza uszy :Tylko że to, jaśnie panie... CZEŚNIK :Hę? DYNDALSKI :W małżenskim ciężko stanie; :Pan zaś, mówiąc między nami, :Masz pedogrę. CZEŚNIK niekontent :Ej, czasami. DYNDALSKI :Kurcz żołądka. CZEŚNIK :Po przepiciu. DYNDALSKI :Rumatyzmy jakieś łupią. CZEŚNIK zniecierpliwiony :Ot, co powiesz, wszystko głupio. :Ten mankament nic nie znaczy; :Wszak i u niej, co w ukryciu, :Bóg to tylko wiedzieć raczy; :I nikt pewnie się nie spyta, :Byle tylko w dalszym życiu :Między nami była kwita. Scena II Cześnik, Dyndalski, Papkin Papkin, po francusku ubrany, przy szpadzie; krótkie spodnie, buty okrągłe do pół łydki, tupet i harcopf, kapelusz stosowany — pod pachą para pistoletów, zawsze prędko mówi. PAPKIN :Bóg z waszmością, mój Cześniku. :Pędząc czwałem na rozkazy, :Zamęczyłem szkap bez liku, :Wywróciłem ze sto razy, :Tak że z nowej mej kolaski :Gdzieś po drodze tylko trzaski. CZEŚNIK :A ja za to ręczyć mogę, :Że mój Papkin tu piechotą :Przewędrował całą drogę, :A na podróż dane złoto :Gdzieś zostawił przy labecie. PAPKIN pokazując pistolet :Patrz, Cześniku — poznasz przecie... CZEŚNIK :Cóż mam poznać? PAPKIN :Wystrzelony, :Wypalony. DYNDALSKI na stronie, odchodząc :Gdzieś na wrony. PAPKIN :Gdzie, do kogo — milczeć muszę; :Lecz nie karty są przyczyną, :Żem się w drodze spóźnił nieco. :Ani ziewnął! na mą duszę! :Tak z mej ręki wszyscy giną! CZEŚNIK poprawiając w mowie :Wszystkie. PAPKIN :Wszystkie? CZEŚNIK :Ćmy, komary. PAPKIN :Waszmość nigdy nie dasz wiary. CZEŚNIK :Bom niegłupi, mocium panie. PAPKIN :Ach, co widzę! — tu śniadanie. CZEŚNIK :Ha, śniadanie. PAPKIN :Ach, Cześniku, :Już to sześć dni i sześć nocy :Nic nie miałem na języku. CZEŚNIK :Jedz i słuchaj. PAPKIN :Tak się stanie. siada po drugiej stronie stołu; jak do siebie :Strzelam gracko, rzecz to znana. CZEŚNIK :Rzecz to znana, iż w mej mocy :Kazać zamknąć waszmość pana :Za wiadome dawne sprawki. PAPKIN zastraszony :Zamknąć! Po co? CZEŚNIK :Dla zabawki. PAPKIN :Czyż nie znajdziesz lepszej sobie! CZEŚNIK :Cicho! ciszej! Ja to mówię, :By odświeżyć w twej pamięci, :Nim powierzę moje chęci, :Coś mnie winien, a ja tobie. PAPKIN :Ach, co każesz, wszystko zrobię. :Byłbym zaraz dopadł konia... :Bom jest jeździec doskonały... :Niechaj będzie wzięty z błonia, :W moim ręku — jak owieczka... :Bom jest jeździec doskonały. CZEŚNIK :A bodajżeś!... PAPKIN :Tylko pozwól... :Kładłem nawet w strzemię nogę, :Kiedy nagle wielka sprzeczka :Przedsięwziętą spaźnia drogę, :A ta była w tym sposobie... CZEŚNIK :Słuchaj... PAPKIN :Zaraz... Szedłem sobie, :Mina tęga, włos w pierścienie :Głowa w górę, a wejrzenie! — :Niech truchleje płeć zdradziecka! CZEŚNIK :Słuchaj!... PAPKIN :Zaraz... Idę sobie, :A wtem jakaś księżna grecka — :Anioł! Bóstwo! — zerk z karety... — :— Giną za mnie te kobiety! — :Zerk więc na mnie, zerk ja na nią... :Koniec końców pokochała, :Zawołała et caetera... :Książę, tygrys, ludzi zbiera... CZEŚNIK uderzając w stół, aż Papkin podskoczył na krześle :Ależ cicho. PAPKIN :Nadtoś żywy. CZEŚNIK :A, bezbożny ty języku! :I tyrkotny, i kłamliwy. PAPKIN :Nadtoś żywy, mój Cześniku. :Gdybym także, równie tobie, :Namiętności nie brał w ryzy uderzając w rękojeść szpady :Ostrze mojej Artemizy... uprzedzając uderzenie w stół Cześnika :Proszę mówić... CZEŚNIK po krótkiej chwili :Ojciec Klary :Kupił ze wsią zamek stary... PAPKIN :Fiu! mój ojciec miał ich dziesięć. CZEŚNIK uderza w stół i mówi dalej :Tu mieszkamy jakby sowy; :Lecz co gorsza, że połowy :Drugiej zamku — czart dziedzicem. przestrach Papkina :Czy inaczej: Rejent Milczek :Słodki, cichy, z kornym licem, :Ale z diabłem, z diabłem w duszy. PAPKIN :Jednak zgodnie, jak sąsiady... CZEŚNIK :Jeśli nie ja mymi psoty :Nikt go stąd już nie wyruszy. :Nie ma dnia bez sprzeczki, zwady — :Lecz potrzebne i układy. :Pisać? — nie chcę do niecnoty. :Iść tam? — ślisko, mocium panie: :Mógłby otruć, zabić skrycie, :A mnie jeszcze miłe życie. :Więc dlategom wybrał ciebie — :Będziesz posłem tam w potrzebie. PAPKIN :Za ten honor ściskam nogi... :Wielki czynisz swemu słudze, :Ale nazbyt jestem srogi — :Zamiast zgody wojnę wzbudzę, :Bo do rycerskiego dzieła :Matka w łonie mnie poczęła; :A z powicia ślub uniosłem: :Nigdy w życiu nie być posłem. CZEŚNIK :Czym ja zechcę, Papkin będzie, :Bo mnie Papkin słuchać musi. PAPKIN :Lecz — porywczy w każdym względzie, :Jak sąsiada Papkin zdusi? :Jak mu kulą łeb przewierci, :Jak na bigos go posieka, :Któż natenczas sprawcą śmierci? :Kogóż za to kara czeka? CZEŚNIK :Biorę wszystko na sumienie. PAPKIN :Chciej rozważyć... CZEŚNIK :Już się stało. — :Teraz inne dam zlecenie: :Mości Papkin — ja się żenię. PAPKIN :Ba! CZEŚNIK przedrzeźniając :Cóż to - ba! PAPKIN :Tak się cieszę :I w tę sprawę chętnie spieszę. :Powiedz, gdzie mam błysnąć chwałą? :Mamże zostać dziewosłębem? :Mamże zmusić zbyt zuchwałą? :Mamże skłonić zbyt nieśmiałą? :Mamże, jeśli cudzą żoną, :Jej tyrana przeszyć łono... CZEŚNIK :Cóż, u diabła, za szaleństwo! PAPKIN :Znasz, Cześniku, moje męstwo. CZEŚNIK :Słuchaj, mówiąc między nami, :Bez mej chluby, twej urazy, :Więcej niż ty, mój Papkinie, :Mam rozumu tysiąc razy. Papkin chce przerwać, co Cześnik znakiem wstrzymuje. :Lecz rozprawiać z niewiastami... :Owe jakieś bałamutnie, :Afektowe świegotanie — :Niech mi zaraz łeb kto utnie, :Nie potrafię, mocium panie — :Ty więc musisz swą wymową... PAPKIN :Już jest twoją, daję słowo. :Chcesz? Przysięgnę — masz już żonę. :Bo ja szczęście mam szalone — :Tylko spojrzę, każda moja, :A na każdą spojrzeć umiem. :Idę. CZEŚNIK :Dokąd? PAPKIN :Prawda, nie wiem. CZEŚNIK :Podstolina... PAPKIN :Już rozumiem. CZEŚNIK zatrzymując go :Tu ją czekaj. PAPKIN :Ani słowa! :Za godzinę jest gotowa. CZEŚNIK :Ja potrafię ci odwdzięczyć. PAPKIN :Za Cześnika można ręczyć. Scena III PAPKIN :Cześnik — wulkan, aż niemiło. :Żebym krótko go nie trzymał, :Nie wiem, co by z światem było. po krótkim myśleniu :Lecz nie będę ja tu drzymał :I w podziele tak się zwinę: :Jemu oddam Podstolinę, :Malowidło nieco stare — :Sobie wezmę śliczną Klarę. :Już od dawna mam nadzieję, :Że jej serce mnie się śmieje. :Już by para z nas dobrana :Zaludniała Papkinami, :Gdyby Cześnik, jakby ściana, :Nie stał zawsze między nami. po chwili :Znak dać muszę, że tu jestem; :Niechaj lubym śpiew szelestem :W lube, drogie uszko wpadnie. :Ach, jak anioł śpiewam ładnie! śpiewa przy angielskiej gitarze :— Córuś moja, dziecię moje, co u ciebie szepce? :— Pani matko dobrodziejko, kotek mleko chłepce. ::Oj, kot, pani matko, kot, kot, ::Narobił mi w pokoiku łoskot. :— Córuś moja, dziecię moje, co u ciebie stuka? :— Pani matko dobrodziejko, kotek myszki szuka. ::Oj, kot, pani matko, kot, kot, ::Narobił mi w pokoiku łoskot. :— Córuś moja, dziecię moje, czy ma ten kot nogi? :— Pani matko dobrodziejko, i śrebrne ostrogi. ::Oj, kot, pani matko, kot, kot, ::Narobił mi w pokoiku łoskot. Scena IV Papkin, Podstolina z drzwi prawych PODSTOLINA :Wszak mówiłam — albo koty, :Albo Papkin nam się zjawił. PAPKIN :Żartobliwej pełna weny :Podstolino! pół anioła! :Kolosalny wzorze cnoty, :Pośród hemisfernej sceny :Strojny w miłość, lubość, wdzięki! :Pozwól ugiąć kornie czoła :I na śniegu twojej ręki :Złożyć ustek wyciśnienie. całuje w rękę :Sługa, służka uniżony. PODSTOLINA :Cóż sprowadza w nasze strony? PAPKIN :Miłe wszystkim nam zdarzenie. PODSTOLINA :Tym zdarzeniem? PAPKIN :Twe zamęście. PODSTOLINA :Moje? PAPKIN :Właśnie miałem szczęście :Mieć u siebie na wieczerzy :Lorda Pembrok, kilku panów, :Cały tuzin szambelanów. :Dam niewiele, ale jakich! PODSTOLINA :Któż, z kim swata?... PAPKIN :Szmer się szerzy: :Za mąż idzie piękna Hanna. :Ten zapewnia, ów nie wierzy, :Ale każdy z ócz mych czyta. :Wtem miledi, bóg—kobiéta, :Lecz w zazdrości diablik mały, :Wciąż mnie szczypiąc pod serwetą, :Na pół z płaczem dwakroć pyta: :"Skąd masz styczność z Hanny losem?" :"Ach, spokojną bądź w tej mierze — :Szepnę w uszko wdzięcznym głosem — :Przyjaciela Hanna bierze." PODSTOLINA :Ależ kogo? powiedz, kogo? PAPKIN :Wszyscy wybór chwalą zgodnie... :Bo nie chwalić — jakże mogą? PODSTOLINA na stronie :Ha! rozumiem. PAPKIN :Człowiek grzeczny :I majętny, i stateczny. PODSTOLINA na stronie :Od Cześnika ma zlecenie :I zachodzi tak z daleka :Tam, gdzie go się dawno czeka. :Głupi mędrek. PAPKIN na stronie :Tam do licha! :Ona zerka, ona wzdycha — :Czy nie myli się w osobie? :Może we mnie?... Dałżem sobie! :A to plaga, boska kara — :Do mnie młoda, do mnie stara. :Jeszcze zerka!... Czy szalona! :Tu żartować nie ma czego — :Zjadłbym śledzia z rąk patrona, :A mnie po co, na co tego! :To już dłużej trwać nie może. do Podstoliny :Pozwól, pani, Cześnikowi :Gratulacją niechaj złożę... PODSTOLINA :Więc to jego mam być żoną? PAPKIN :Jakież czynisz zapytanie? :Bajkęż by to rozgłoszono? PODSTOLINA :Bajkę — dotąd. PAPKIN :Lecz się stanie :Wkrótce prawdą... Czy się mylę? PODSTOLINA :Ciekawości skądże tyle? PAPKIN :Gdyby Cześnik rozogniony, :Wskroś przejęty twymi wdzięki, :Drgnął miłością i, rzucony :Do nóg twoich, błagał ręki? PODSTOLINA :Cieszyłby się z odpowiedzi. odchodzi w drzwi prawe PAPKIN sam :A że w każdej diablik siedzi, :Co pustoty rozpoczyna, :Jeno wspomnisz zapowiedzi! :Bo kto mądry, niech mi powié: :Po kaduka Podstolina :Daje rękę Cześnikowi? Scena V Papkin, Cześnik Cześnik wychodzi z drzwi lewych, już ubrany. CZEŚNIK :Cóż, u czarta! Ty spokojny, :Kiedy Rejent mnie napada :I otwartej żąda wojny! :Lecz godnego ma sąsiada! :Dalej żwawo! Niech, kto żyje, :Biegnie, pędzi, zgania, bije! PAPKIN :Cóż się stało? CZEŚNIK :Mur naprawia, :Mur graniczny, trzech mularzy! :On rozkazał! On się waży!... :Mur graniczny!... Trzech na murze! :Trzech wybiję, a mur zburzę, :Zburzę, zniszczę aż do ziemi! PAPKIN zmieszany, niechcący powtarza :Zburzę, zniszczę... CZEŚNIK :Dajesz słowo? — :Zbierz więc ludzi — ruszaj z niemi! :I jeżeli nie namową, :To przemocą spędź z roboty. — :Ty się trzesiesz? PAPKIN :To z ochoty. :Ale czekaj, słuchaj wprzody :Mojej szczytnej, pięknej ody... CZEŚNIK :Co! PAPKIN :Tak — ody do pokoju... :A jeżeli żądza boju :Nie umilknie na głos muzy... CZEŚNIK grożąc :Zostań. — Ale!... odchodzi PAPKIN idzie za nim ze spuszczoną głową :Pewne guzy!... Odmiana sceny Ogród. Kawał muru całego, od lewej strony ku środkowi prosty, od środka w głąb sceny złamany i w połowie zburzony; Przy tej części mularze pracują. Po lewej stronie, zupełnie w głębi, za częścią całego muru, baszta albo róg mieszkania Rejenta, z oknem. Nieco na przodzie po prawej stronie podobny róg mieszkania Cześnika. Altana po lewej stronie na przodzie. Klara przechodzi scenę. Wacław, wszedłszy wyłomem, skrada się wzdłuż muru i pokazuje się powtórnie w altanie przy Klarze. Scena VI Klara, Wacław WACŁAW :Bliskie nasze pomieszkania, :Bliższe serca — ach, a przecie :Tak daleko na tym świecie. KLARA :Jakież nowe dziś żądania :Chmurzą jasność twego czoła? :Nigdyż granic, nigdyż miary — :Nicże wstrzymać się nie zdoła, :Nawet miłość twojej Klary? WACŁAW :Widzieć ciebie jedną chwilę, :Potem spędzić godzin tyle :Bez twych oczu, twego głosu — :I mam chwalić hojność losu! KLARA :Wspomnij, wspomnij, mój kochanku, :Jakie były twe wyrazy, :Gdy zaledwie parę razy :Zeszliśmy się na krużganku :"Pozwól, droga, kochać siebie, :O nic więcej łzy nie proszą; :Z mą miłością stanę w niebie — :Bogiem, będę żył rozkoszą!" WACŁAW :Co mówiłem, nie wiedziałem. KLARA :"Kochaj — rzekłam — ja nie bronię." :Ale wkrótce, gdyś z zapałem :Cisnął w swoich moje dłonie: :"Kochasz ty mnie, droga Klaro?" :Zawsześ mi się, zawsze pytał, :Choć-eś w oczach dobrze czytał. WACŁAW :Któż by nie chciał dać pół życia, :By mógł wyssać, do upicie, :Wyssać duszą z ust twych słowa, :Które jeszcze uśmiech chowa. KLARA :Niech tak będzie — rzekłam w końcu: :"Kocham", bom też i kochała. udając jego zapał :"Co za szczęście, rozkosz, radość! :Dzięki niebu, ziemi, słońcu!..." :Tym życzeniom czyniąc zadość, :Już natura zubożała :Więcej dla cię nic nie miała. WACŁAW :Prawda, wyznać się nie boję, :Dopełniła wtenczas miary; :Lecz gdy zwiększa miłość moję, :Czyż nie winna zwiększać dary? KLARA :Za dni parę rzekłeś, luby: :"Ach, to okno, ach, ta krata — :Będą źródłem mojej zguby. :Patrz, jak różdżka różdżkę splata, :Jak ku sobie kwiat się skłania, :Któż nam, Klaro, tego zbrania?" WACŁAW :Miałżem w myśli mych zamęcie :Zimną kratę brać w objęcie? KLARA :Usłuchałam cię, Wacławie: :Dzień w dzień schodzim się w altanie, :Lecz i razem, co dzień prawie, :Nowe od cię mam żądanie. :Tobiem szczęście życia winna, :Ty nawzajem — chętnie wierzę; :Czemuż twoja miłość inna, :Coraz nową postać bierze? — :Kiedy rozkosz być przy tobie :Aż przepełnia serce moje, :Ty, niewdzięczny, w tejże dobie :Tłumisz tylko niepokoje. WACŁAW :Ach, obecność mnie zastrasza, :Bo tak dotąd czynim mało, :By zapewnić przyszłość całą — :A przyszłością miłość nasza. :Z twoim stryjem ojca mego :Ciągłe sprawy, sprzeczki, kłótnie :Nic nie wróżą nam dobrego; :Raczej mówią, iż okrutnie :Będziem kiedyś rozdzieleni, :Jeśli... KLARA :Dokończ, pokaż drogę! :Ty, czy ja tu pomóc mogę? WACŁAW :Tylko twoja wola zmieni, :Co się zdaje nie do zmiany. KLARA :Mówże, słucham. WACŁAW :Żem kochany, :Że cię kocham nad te nieba, :Że przy sobie żyć pragniemy, :To oboje dobrze wiemy; :Nie oboje — czego trzeba, :Aby zniszczyć to ukrycie, :W którym pełza nasze życie, :I nie truchleć, czy dzień szczęścia :Nie poprzedza dnia żałoby. KLARA :Czegóż trzeba? Mów. WACŁAW :Zamęścia. KLARA :O szalony! gdzież sposoby? WACŁAW :W twojej woli. KLARA :W woli stryja, :W woli ojca, powiedz raczej. WACŁAW :Co zawadza, to się mija, :Gdy nie może być inaczej. KLARA :A, rozumiem. — Nie, Wacławie, :Gdzie mnie zechcesz, znajdziesz wszędzie :Zawsze twoją — prócz w niesławie. WACŁAW :Ależ, Klaro, moją żoną... KLARA :Któż to, powiedz, wiedzieć będzie, :Czyś zaślubił wykradzioną?... :Co za hałas!... Słyszę kroki!... :Coraz bliżej!... Idź bez zwłoki! WACŁAW :Jedno słowo... KLARA :Już ci dane. WACŁAW :Jak nie zmienisz, żyć przestanę. KLARA z czułością, jakby poprawiając :Przestaniemy, jeśli zechcesz. WACŁAW :Pomyśl tylko, Klaro droga... KLARA wytrącając go prawie :Ale idźże, idź, dlaboga! przechodzi scenę. Scena VII Papkin, Śmigalski, kilku służących z kijami, później '''Rejent' i Cześnik w oknach'' PAPKIN :Panie majster, proszę waści :Przyzwoicie, grzecznie, ładnie, :Nie murować tu z napaści, :Bo mu na grzbiet co upadnie. po prótkim milczeniu :Wy zaś drudzy, dobrzy ludzie, :Którzy młotki, piony, kielnie :W niepotrzebnym dzisiaj trudzie :Używacie arcydzielnie, :Idźcie wszyscy precz do czarta! po krótkim milczeniu :Będzie, widzę, rzecz uparta! :Ta hołota, jakby głucha, :Mego słowa ani słucha. — :No, Śmigalski! nie trać czasu — Ściągnij za kark! weź narzędzie! :Grzecznie, ładnie, bez hałasu, :Niech wszystkiemu koniec będzie. :Nic się nie bój — ja za tobą. Śmigalski posuwa się z służącymi ku Mularzom. — Papkin cofa się za róg domu. ŚMIGALSKI :Precz! precz! REJENT w oknie :Stójcie! co to znaczy? ŚMIGALSKI :Cześnik, pan mój, kazać raczy, :Aby muru nie kończono. CZEŚNIK w oknie :Tak jest, każę, bo mam prawo. :Dalej naprzód! dalej żwawo! Śmigalski posuwa się naprzód. — Papkin, który był wyszedł, znowu się cofa za róg domu. REJENT :Jakie prawo? CZEŚNIK :Jak kupiono :Mur graniczny, tak zostanie. REJENT :Ależ, luby, miły panie, :To szaleństwo z waszej strony — :I mur będzie naprawiony. CZEŚNIK :Wprzódy trupem go zaścielę. REJENT do Mularzy :kończcie śmiało, przyjaciele, :Gardźcie ze mną próżnym krzykiem. CZEŚNIK :Chcesz więc bójki? REJENT :Mój Cześniku, :Mój sąsiedzie, luby, miły, :Przestań też być rozbójnikiem. CZEŚNIK :Co! jak! — Żwawo! bij, co siły! Śmigalski z swoimi ludźmi wstępuje na mur. — Mularze cofają się tak, że bójka zostaje zakryta częścią muru całego. REJENT :Panie majster, ja w obronie — :Nic się nie bój! — Niechaj bije, :Kiedy go tam świędzą dłonie. :Dobrze! dobrze! — po czuprynie. :Ot, tak — lepiej! — co się wlezie! :Nic się nie bój! — z tego trzeba. — :Niechaj bije! Świat nie zginie! :Ja Cześnika za to skryję, :Gdzie nie widać ziemi, nieba. CZEŚNIK wołając za siebie :Hej! Gerwazy! daj gwintówkę! :Niechaj strącę tę makówkę! :Prędko! Rejent zamyka okno :Ha, ha! fugas chrustas! :No, Śmigalski, dosyć będzie! :Daj półzłotka albo złoty :Baserunku dla hołoty, :Ale zabierz im narzędzie. :Dosyć, dosyć na dziś będzie. zamyka okno Po odejściu wszystkich Papkin, obejrzwszy się, że już nie ma nikogo, mówi ku murowi. PAPKIN sam :Ha! hultaje, precz mi z drogi, :Bo na miazgę was rozgniotę — :Nie zostanie jednej nogi. :A mam diablą dziś ochotę! :Wielu was tam? :Chodź tu który! :Nie wylezie żaden z dziury? :O wy łotry! O wy tchórze! :Jutro cały zamek zburzę. Scena VIII Papkin, Wacław WACŁAW stanąwszy tuż za nim :Jutro? Papkin zdejmuje kapelusz. :Mamże wracać w progi, :Które pewnie z przyszłą dobą :Zrówna z ziemią wyrok srogi? — :Wolę jeńcem iść za tobą. PAPKIN wkładając kapelusz na bakier :Pardon mówisz? WACŁAW :Pardon, panie. PAPKIN :Znasz me męstwo? WACŁAW :Jak zły szeląg PAPKIN :Boisz mi się? WACŁAW :Niesłychanie! PAPKIN :Pójdziesz za mną? WACŁAW :Pójdę, panie. PAPKIN :Któż ty jesteś? WACłAW :Jestem, panie. PAPKIN :Lecz czym jesteś? WACŁAW :Czym ja jestem? :Jestem... jestem... PAPKIN chwytając za broń :Cóż to znaczy!... WACŁAW :Komisarzem mego pana. PAPKIN :Co? — Rejenta? WACŁAW :Nie inaczéj. PAPKIN :Czy to, proszę, rzecz słychana! :Ledwie szlachcic na wioszczynę :Z pękiem długów się wydrapie, :Już mieć musi komisarza! :Dziw się potem, gdy się zdarza, :Że wołają: "Sto tysięcy! — :Kto da więcéj?" :A jak krzykną po raz trzeci, :Jakby z procy szlachcic leci :I do swego komisarza :Idzie w służbę za szafarza :Ale chodźmy na stronie :Cześnikowi :Wielką radość jeńcem sprawię, :I zapewne do mnie powie, :Gdy mu zdobycz mą przedstawię: :"Niechaj Klara twą zostanie." :Chodź, mój jeńcze. WACŁAW :Idę, panie. ---- I